good luck naruto
by GTS
Summary: ¿puede un hombre ser maldecido?, ¿solo por que rechazo a alguien?, pues naruto tendra que tomar las deciciones correctas, para mas que salvarse a si mismo, salvar su futuro con quien ama
1. Chapter 1

----------------------------------------------

Good luck naruto

----------------------------------------------

Capitulo 1: yo te… no puedo decirlo

----------------------------------------------

Tokio, 1985

----------------------------------------------

Ino: y bien, juguemos a la botella

Todos: esta bien

Naruto: -**sentado en el suelo**- entonces sasuke, primera base, son los besos, segunda base, los pechos, y, ¿y la tercera?

Sasuke: la tercera es el dedo

Naruto: ¿el dedo?, y que mierda es eso

Sasuke: -**con cara pervertida**- no lo se, pero imagina donde puede estar tu dedo en el cuerpo de una mujer

Naruto: -**mirándolo raro**- eres un maldito pervertido

Sasuke: eso no es para mí, yo prefiero la segunda base

Naruto: ¿los pechos?, pensé que mientras mas bases avances, mejor el premio

Sasuke: lo se, según mi hermano lo mejor es la octava base

Naruto: ¿octava?, si que es popular tu hermano

Sasuke: sep, el cree que la oral es lo mejor

Naruto: me corrijo -**mirándolo mas raro**- los 2 son unos pervertidos

Sasuke: lo se -**mirada pervertida**- pero ya no puedo cambiar, además me hace feliz, y popular

Naruto: tú no cambias nunca

Sasuke: nunca, pero en fin -**tomando la botella**- es mi turno -**mira a las chicas**- quien será la afortunada -**gira la botella**- pero mira que sorpresa, si le ha tocado a la cumpleañera

Ino: -**(pensando) SIIIIIIIIIIII, toma esa frentezota**- la suerte esta de mi lado

Sasuke: -**ofreciéndole el brazo**- me acompañas preciosa

Ino: -**mirada pervertida**- donde tu quieras

Sasuke: -**se gira y mira a naruto**- vez, recuerda, la base 2 es la mejor

Naruto: -**con una gotita en la cabeza**- no se por que creo que esos 2, son tal para cual

----------------------------------------------

Armario

----------------------------------------------

Sasuke: -**apagando la luz**- lista preciosa

Ino: -**tomándolo del cuello de la camisa**- ¿a que base vamos?

Sasuke: valla, una pervertidilla -**mirando su cuerpo**- que te parece si vamos a la 2

Ino: si después me dejas ir a la 8

Sasuke: -**shockeado**- ¿ein? -**mirada muy pervertida**- si quieres llegamos a la 10

Ino: genial

----------------------------------------------

Fiesta

----------------------------------------------

Shikamaru: dale naruto, tu turno -**le tira la botella**- hazte hombre

Naruto: -**temblando**- esta bien -**(pensando) mierda, falle en un calculo, Dios, que no me toque tayuya**-

Ten-ten: -**susurrando**- naruto

Naruto: -**sudando**- bien, allá voy -**mira a ten-ten y le sonríe**- que sea lo que Dios quiera

La botella gira, por 50 interminables segundos

Naruto: -**(pensando) vamos maldita botella, deja ya de girar**-

La botella se empieza a detener, parece que va a salir lo que naruto quiere

Naruto: -**(pensando) si, segunda base con ten-ten, que puede salir mal, oh no**- ta…tayuya

Tayuya: -**sonriendo**- me acompañas

Naruto: si -**(pensando) mejor no me imagino lo que me pasara si le digo que no**-

Shikamaru: que problemático, pobre de el

Temari: ¬¬ dijiste algo

Shikamaru: problemático

Sasuke: -**saliendo de uno de los armarios**- con quien le toco

Shikamaru: con tayuya

Sasuke: oh, buena suerte naruto

----------------------------------------------

Armario

----------------------------------------------

Naruto: -**(pensando) temo por mi vida**- y bien, que hacemos

Tayuya -**lo empuja y este cae al suelo**- que te parece si vamos a la base 10

Naruto: ¿ein? -**viendo como se quita la polera**- hey, que haces

Tayuya: tranquilo, se que quieres hacerlo, así que te complaceré -**quitándole la camisa a naruto**- muéstrame tu pene

Naruto: oye que haces, estas loca

Tayuya: -**besándolo**- si, por ti

Naruto: oye déjame

Tayuya: me dijeron que esto acrecentaba el placer -**le araña el pecho**-

Naruto: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

----------------------------------------------

Fiesta

----------------------------------------------

Sasuke: -**escuchando el grito**- ese es mi caballo, vamos naruto, tu puedes

----------------------------------------------

Armario

----------------------------------------------

Tayuya: vamos, te gustara

Naruto: aléjate de mi loca

Tayuya: vamos, toca mis pechos

Naruto: déjame -**saliendo del armario**- esta loca, ayúdenme

Tayuya: te maldigo uzumaki naruto, nunca encontraras el amor, lo tendrás, y lo perderás, caerá el amor alrededor tuyo como lluvia y tu sufrirás -**hace una cruz en el aire**- de aquí, a la eternidad -**le quita un mechón de pelo y** **se va**-

Sasuke: vaya loca

----------------------------------------------

Tokio, 2008, oficina de naruto

----------------------------------------------

Naruto: -**entrando**- lo se tsunade, llegue tarde otra vez, pero no es mi culpa, es de ese maldito despertador

Tsunade: naruto -**pasándole unas cartas**- tienes correo, y una señorita te espera para que le hagas su revisión odontológica mensual

Naruto: -**mirada seductora**- y es bonita

Tsunade: si, lo es -**se enfada un poco**- pero he visto mejores

Naruto: esta bien, no te pongas celosa, que naruto hay para todas

Tsunade: por tu bien, espero que no se demoren mas de hora y media, recuerdas lo que paso la ultima vez

Naruto: claro que me acuerdo -**entrando al consultorio**- y no volverá a suceder, lo prometo

----------------------------------------------

Consultorio

----------------------------------------------

Naruto: buenos días, soy el doctor uzumaki, y me encargare de lo que sea que me pida su boca -**viendo a la paciente**- en el buen sentido de la palabra

Paciente: pues hagamos esto rápido, me dan miedo los dentistas

Naruto: créeme -**le sonríe**- después de hoy, te empezaran a gustar

----------------------------------------------

Oficina de naruto

----------------------------------------------

Naruto: vez, otra cliente satisfecha, te veo luego, me quede de juntar con mi novia

Tsunade: pero naruto -**se da cuenta que se fue**- maldición, no podré salir a comer

----------------------------------------------

Playa

----------------------------------------------

Naruto: hola amor

Ayame: hola naru-chan -**le da un beso**- esta listo, por que estoy ardiente hoy

Naruto: amor -**le sonríe**- tu siempre estas ardiente, ven, vamos al agua

----------------------------------------------

50 minutos después

----------------------------------------------

Ayame: amor, acuéstate

Naruto: -**acostándose**- que me vas a hacer

Ayame: -**bajándole el traje de baño**- algo que te va a gustar mucho

Naruto: ¿a si? -**sintiendo la boca de su novia**- oh Dios, que gusto

Ayame: tfe gufta (te gusta)

Naruto: me encanta, sigue así, vamos, vamos

Ayame: tfe afmo (te amo)

Naruto: ¿que?

Ayame: qufe tfe afmo (que te amo)

Naruto: a si, que lindo

Ayame: -**separándose de naruto**- te estoy lamiendo la arena de los testículos y tú me dices que lindo

Naruto: amor, no te enojes, yo no dije eso, yo dije, ehhhhh, oh Dios, si eso dije

Ayame: sabes que, eres un imbecil, terminamos

Naruto: ¿que?

Ayame: que terminamos tarado -**se va**-

Naruto: pero yo -**se mira hacia abajo**- aprovechare que el mar esta helado

----------------------------------------------

Oficina de sasuke

----------------------------------------------

Sasuke: pase

Naruto: sasuke, tengo un problema


	2. Chapter 2

----------------------------------------------

Good luck naruto

----------------------------------------------

Capitulo 2: bodas

----------------------------------------------

Tokio, 2008, oficina de sasuke

----------------------------------------------

Sasuke: te das cuenta de que solo me visitas cuando tienes problemas

Naruto: no seas mentiroso -**afligido**- vamos, necesito ayuda

Sasuke: esta bien, déjame buscar mi billetera y vamos por un café

----------------------------------------------

Afuera de las oficinas

----------------------------------------------

Sasuke: -**tomando café**- y bien, cual es tu "gran" problema

Naruto: es que es un poco difícil decirlo

Sasuke: -**mirándolo raro**- no me digas que

Naruto: que no te diga que, espera -**lo limpia con la servilleta**- tenias sucio

Sasuke: -**mirándolo muy raro**- eres gay

Naruto: ¿que?, no, no seas idiota sasuke, por favor

Sasuke: si ya sabia yo que juntarte mucho con los amigos de mi hermano te haría algo -**imitando llanto**- que será de mi, ya no tengo amigo de farras -**mirando sus manos**- ahora tengo "amiga" de farras, que cruel es la vida

Naruto: si no paras con tu teatro te golpeare

Sasuke: esta bien, fue solo una broma, o eso espero

Naruto: no seas imbecil, ahora, me vas a escuchar

Sasuke: habla, tengo unas cosas que revisar en mi consultorio

Naruto: bueno, lo que pasa, es que no puedo decir te amo

Sasuke: -**escupiendo el café**- o sea que de verdad eres de ese bando

Naruto: a ti no idiota, a mis novias

Sasuke: y donde entro yo

Sasuke: pues pensé que me podrias aconsejar

Sasuke: pues miente

Naruto: ja, es fácil, pero yo no miento con algo tan importante

Sasuke: naruto -**le pone una mano en el hombro**- debes entender, que hoy en día, la mayoría de las relaciones de pareja se solventan en mentiras, por ejemplo, "no, eso no es labial", "adoro a tus padres", "cocinas como una profesional", etc -**mira al cielo**- por que crees que llevo saliendo 1 año con ino

Ino: así que me mientes

Sasuke: hola amor, veras, solo digo que miento en algunas cosas

Ino: así que mientes cuando dices que adoras a mis padres

Sasuke: para empezar, nunca espere que me creyeras

Ino: tranquilo, yo tampoco los aguanto mucho

Naruto: saben, sigo aquí -**ve que se están besando**- olvídenlo, creo que me voy

Sasuke: no te olvides de pasar a mi consulta

Naruto: si, si, lo que digas

----------------------------------------------

Oficina de naruto

----------------------------------------------

Tsunade: hola naruto -**pasándole una carta**- te llego correspondencia

Naruto: de quien será -**abre la carta**-

Carta: mi estimado Sr. _Naruto Uzumaki,_ es un placer invitarle a asistir a la boda del señor _Chouji Akimichi_, con la señorita _Akane Sagara_, la cual se celebrara el día 28 de marzo del presente año

Naruto: tsunade, akane se va a casar

Tsunade: akane, pero esa no era tu novia

Naruto: ex, ex-novia, pero que sorpresa mas grande

Tsunade: -**mirándolo picaramente**- y no te da envidia

Naruto: por que debería darme envidia

Tsunade: por que llego al altar antes que tú

Naruto: jajaja, que graciosa -**camina hacia la puerta**- maldita vieja -**le llega un libro**-

Tsunade: mi oído sigue intacto, y mi puntería infalible

----------------------------------------------

Oficina de sasuke

----------------------------------------------

Naruto: hola mei, podrias hacerme el favor de llamar al doctor uchiha

Mei: claro

Sasuke: -**abriendo la puerta un poco**- mei, podrias llamar, ah, doctor uzumaki, podría venir un momento

Naruto: claro, para qué soy, uh -**volteándose al ver a una chica desnuda**- lo siento, no sabia que estaba con una paciente

Sasuke: tranquilo doctor uzumaki, para eso lo llame, shizune, el es el doctor uzumaki, doctor uzumaki, ella es shizune -**tomando unas barras de madera**-

Shizune: hola doctor, mucho gusto

Naruto: no se preocupe, el gusto es mío

Sasuke: y bien doctor uzumaki -**tomando los pechos de shizune con las barras**- ¿cree que están parejos?

----------------------------------------------

Afuera de las oficinas

----------------------------------------------

Naruto: SABIAS QUE ESTABAN PAREJAS

Sasuke: claro, las hice yo

Naruto: entonces para que me llamaste

Sasuke: fácil -**sonríe**- quería que vieras tetas sin tener que pagar

Naruto: -**comiendo una dona**- quien te dio la licencia para ejercer

Sasuke: -**preocupado**- ¿necesito licencia?

Naruto: olvídalo -**le pasa la invitación**- ¿te llego una?

Sasuke: pues me sorprendió bastante, pero ya vez, ¿iras?

Naruto: eso creo, ¿y tu?

Sasuke: claro que si, las damas de honor son extremadamente sexis, y siempre quieren sexo

Naruto: pues será

----------------------------------------------

3 días después, la boda

----------------------------------------------

Naruto: hola sasuke

Sasuke: hola -**caminando junto con el**- mira, las cosas están así, si pregunta la pelirroja, soy uno de los hombres con mas dinero en el mundo, algo así como el numero 50, y te pregunta la morena, yo escribí, nosotros somos el mundo, y si pregunta la rubia, mi pene esta en el libro guinness por ser el mas largo -**viendo a una rubia irse**- bibip, activando el poder conquista

Naruto: esta loco -**mira a ayame, y la saluda con la mano**-

Ayame: aléjate soquete

Naruto: vaya, si que esta enojada -**se sienta**-

Animador: bueno mis amigos presentes, la novia quiere hacer un brindis

Akane: bueno, amigos, amigas, este es uno de los momentos mas felices de mi vida

Shikamaru: espera a la noche querida

Akane: jajaja, bueno, en fin, lo que quiero hacer ahora, es un brindis muy especial, quiero brindar por Naruto Uzumaki, por traerme buena suerte -**levanta la copa**- por naruto

Todos: -**levantando la copa**- por naruto

Naruto: vaya, eso no me sentó bien

Rubia1: así que tu eres naruto uzumaki

Naruto: -**haciéndose el desentendido**- ¿que naruto?, wow -**viendo a una chica peliazul pasar, tropezar, y botar unas copas**-

Peliazul: lo siento, lo siento, están bien todos

Naruto: -**acercándose con un pañuelo y pasándoselo**- ten, ¿estas bien?

Peliazul: oh -**sonrojándose**- si, no te preocupes -**sentándose al lado de naruto**- entonces, que me perdí

Naruto: bueno, no mucho, acepto, acepto, puede besar a la novia, pastel de crema con mermelada de frambuesa -**una paloma se sube a la mesa**- y que soltaron algunas palomas

Peliazul: soy hinata hyuuga, iba en la universidad con la novia -**dándole la mano**-

Naruto: soy naruto, fui novio de la novia -**aceptando el gesto**-

Hinata: oh, yo también -**naruto la mira raro**- bueno, éramos jóvenes, bebíamos, y nos drogábamos, pero solo fue para experimentar

Naruto: -**escuchando a alguien en el karaoke**- están matando a alguien -**hinata se ríe**- camarero, por favor, un poco de cloroformo para la cantante, y que vas a cantar tu, yo creo que cantare, de Journey, anyway you want it

Hinata: oh, yo cantare lo mismo

Naruto: -**sorprendiéndose**- en serio

Hinata: no

Naruto: joooooo, bien, así que hinata, que haces

Hinata: trabajo en un acuario con los pingüinos

Naruto: bien, hinata -**tomando champaña**- realmente, que haces

Hinata: realmente -**acercándose a naruto**- soy una asesina en serie, mato gente en las bodas, y tú

Naruto: FBI, esta arrestada señorita hyuuga, espero ese sea su nombre, jejeje, actualmente, soy un dentista

Hinata: -**sorprendiéndose**- eres dentista, jo, me amaras, dientes perfectos, quieres ver -**apoyándose en la mesa, y votando unas velas**-

Naruto: -**poniéndose de pie**- ahhhhhhh, quema, quema mucho

Hinata: lo siento mucho, déjame ayudarte -**le tira agua en el pantalón**- yo me encargo de que salga -**le empieza a frotar la cera que le cayo en la entrepierna**-

Sasuke: que paso, te oí gritar, y -**se fija en el pantalón de naruto**- JA, SEMEN

Naruto: permíteme que los presente, hinata, el es sasuke uchiha, sasuke, ella es hinata hyuuga

Sasuke: pero que placer mas grande el conocerla señorita -**besándole la mano**- yo soy doctor al igual que naruto, pero yo hago cirugía reconstructiva

Naruto: para sasuke, los pechos pequeños son un defecto que necesita reconstrucción

Sasuke: pero a diferencia de naruto, yo hago más bello al mundo

Hinata: ok, ya entendí, dientes y pechos -**le suena el celular**- lo siento chicos, pero me debo ir, así que nos veremos doctor uzumaki -**se va**-

Naruto: vaya, se fue

Sasuke: sabes naruto, creo que deberías arreglar eso de tu pantalón -**aguantando la risa**- se ve un poco mal

Naruto: yo ya me voy -**se va**-

----------------------------------------------

En una esquina del lugar de la boda

----------------------------------------------

Naruto: -**raspando el pantalón con un cuchillo**- maldita cera, por que nunca sale

Akane: hola tu

Naruto: hola, felicidades

Akane: gracias, oye, ¿y ayame?

Naruto: -**viendo a ayame besarse con otro tipo**- bueno, nos estamos dando un tiempo

Akane: naru, me preocupas

Naruto: ¿por que?

Akane: siempre de invitado, y nunca de anfitrión, es realmente triste

Naruto: ah, pero es mejor haber amado y perdido, que nunca haber amado

Akane: lo es, pero cuando me digas que de verdad amaste

Naruto: touche

Akane: bueno, me debo ir, tengo que lanzar el ramo, nos vemos

Naruto: nos vemos

----------------------------------------------

Balcón

----------------------------------------------

Akane: listas señoritas

Todas: siiiiiiiiii

Akane: bien, a la 1, a las 2, y a las 3 -**lanza el ramo pero este le llega a un paloma, y termina cayendo en el regazo de ayame**-

Ayame: ja, gane

Naruto: demonios

----------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente, oficina de naruto

----------------------------------------------

Naruto: -**entrando**- hola tsunade -**ve el perímetro, y se percata de que hay muchas mujeres guapas**-

Tsunade: creo que todas ellas necesitan una limpieza dental

----------------------------------------------

Oficina de sasuke

----------------------------------------------

Naruto: ¿vamos por unos cafés?, tengo que hablarte de algo

Sasuke: esta bien, pero debo volver rápido -**mirada pervertida**- hay unas cosas que debo corregir

----------------------------------------------

Afuera de las oficinas

----------------------------------------------

Naruto: sabes, ahora las mujeres se me acercan más

Sasuke: eso es bueno amigo

Naruto: pero se acercan de una manera rara -**quedándose sin palabras**- no puede ser

Sasuke: que no puede ser -**mirando lo mismo que naruto**- santo Dios

Ayame: -**saliendo de la tienda con vestido de novia**- hola naruto, que tal

Naruto: te vas a casar

Ayame: -**le muestra un anillo**- parece que realmente das suerte naruto


	3. Chapter 3

----------------------------------------------

Good luck naruto

----------------------------------------------

Capitulo 3: La llave

----------------------------------------------

2 días después, 9 de la noche, casa de naruto

----------------------------------------------

Naruto: al fin en casa, necesito descansar un poco -**ve la luz de los mensajes del teléfono**- vaya, mensajes -**aprieta el botón**-

Contestadota: usted tiene 5 nuevos mensajes

Mensaje1: hola, soy Ruth, la de radiología, me conseguí tu numero con tsunade, y me gustaría salir contigo

Naruto: siguiente

Mensaje2: hola, soy akiko, no se como escoges a tus citas, pero, soy alta y rubia

Naruto: vaya, parece que soy popular

Mensaje3: hola, soy kabuto, no, no me equivoque de numero

Naruto: olvídalo, no soy de esos

Mensaje4: hola, soy aome, y me gustaría salir contigo

Naruto: next

Mensaje5: hola, soy sango, y soy morena

Naruto: -**sacando la contestadota de un golpe**- que acaso nadie me llama más que para salir, nunca pensé que diría que esta situación es triste

----------------------------------------------

Acuario de Tokio

----------------------------------------------

Hinata: bien pein -**le da un pescadito**- ven a comer pingüinito, tu también kisame, vengan a comer todos

Neji: hola hinata -**llegando con unos botes con pescado**-

Hinata: otra vez tarde, que demonios estabas haciendo

Neji: de hecho, llegue temprano, lo que pasa es que le di unas fumadas a mi pipa antes de llegar aquí

Hinata: sabes que te pueden despedir por fumar marihuana aquí dentro

Neji: no seas aguafiestas, si fue solo un poquito

Hinata: un poquito, pero si estas pasado a hierba

Neji: -**se huele la polera**- genial

Hinata: debes ser mas responsable -**le tira un pescado**-

Neji: -**lo agarra en el aire**- hey -**se lo devuelve**-

Hinata: wow -**se empieza a resbalar por una bajadita de hielo**- neji, que me resbalo, ayúdame

Neji: genial

Hinata: -**viendo a pein (el pingüino)**- no pein, no te tires -**pero pein se tiro igual**- NOOOOOOOOO

Neji: -**viendo a hinata caer en el estanque**- jajajajajajaja, estas bien

Hinata: -**tocándose la boca**- creo que me rompí un diente

----------------------------------------------

Afuera de la casa de naruto

----------------------------------------------

Naruto: -**abriéndole la puerta a una rubia**- muy bien, sube -**se sube el también**- estas lista

Rubia: claro -**se quita la polera y se pone encima de naruto**- vamos, bésame

Naruto: -**respondiendo a medias los besos**- no deberíamos cenar antes

Rubia: ¿así funciona? -**se quita el sostén**-

Naruto: -**poniéndose un poco caliente**- así funciona que

Rubia: -**sacando un condón**- ya sabes, la magia, la suerte

Naruto: que todas están locas

Rubia: vamos, será solo un polvo

Naruto: pero es que yo no quiero aprovecharme de ti

Rubia: ahhhh, eso fue muy tierno, pero en todo caso, yo soy la que se aprovecha de ti -**hace una pausa**- mira, es salido con tanto soquete, y me aprovecho de tu suerte

Naruto: pero de que suerte me hablas

Rubia: ya sabes, tienes sexo con una chica, y ella, se casa con el próximo

Naruto: -**con cara de sorpresa y de duda**- quieres tener sexo antes o después de cenar

Rubia: de hecho, después de esto, tengo una cita para cenar

Naruto: -**tocando su trasero**- entonces pondré de mi parte -**le suena el móvil**- lo siento, es mi línea de emergencia

Rubia: oh, eso es tan sexy

Naruto: hola

Hinata: hola, soy hinata hyuuga, me recuerdas, la asesina en serie, la de la boda

Naruto: -**con cara de sorpresa y girándose en su asiento**- eh, si, si claro

Hinata: veras, tengo una emergencia dental

Naruto: vamos hinata, no tienes que inventar excusas si me quieres ver

Hinata: vamos, es que es sábado en la noche, y no sabia a quien mas llamar

Naruto: ok, ¿y que fue lo que paso?

Hinata: pues me caí en una rampa de hielo por culpa de un pingüino que quería comer peces

Naruto: -**aguantando un poco de risa**- bueno, eso es muy usual, sabes donde esta mi oficina

Hinata: si, si, tranquilo, sale en tu tarjeta, puedo estar ahí, en, 20 minutos

Naruto: veinte minutos, ok

----------------------------------------------

Consultorio de naruto

----------------------------------------------

Naruto: -**viendo una pantalla donde se muestra la boca con zoom**- bien, un poco de pegamento por aquí, y ya esta, ten -**le pasa un vaso con agua**- enjuágate, oye, podrias identificar al pingüino que te ataco

Hinata: jijiji, eso creo

Naruto: y de donde seria, del norte, o del sur

Hinata: -**divertida**- no hay pingüinos en el norte, ahí solo hay oso polares

Naruto: realmente eres una fanática de los pingüinos

Hinata: no tienes ni idea, estoy obsesionada con ellos

Naruto: te creo

Hinata: gracias -**se levanta y se pega con un foco**- auch -**se apoya en una mesa y le tira los instrumentos bucales corto-punzantes en la espalda a naruto**-

Naruto: auch -**tocándose la espalda**-

Hinata: oh no, quédate tranquilo, están enterrados

Naruto: que cosas

Hinata: tus cosas -**sacándoselas**- lo siento

Naruto: tranquila, no pasa nada

Hinata: pero estas bien

Naruto: que no te aflijas, estoy bien

Hinata: al menos déjame comprarte otra camisa

Naruto: que esta bien, pero debes venir en 3 meses mas, para el próximo apuñalamiento

Hinata: perdona, solo dime que hago por ti

Naruto: -**sonrisa seductora**- que tal si me acompañas a cenar

Hinata: lo siento, pero no puedo acompañarte

Naruto: no importa, no esperaba que aceptaras de todas formas

Hinata: entonces, me voy, nos vemos

Naruto: no vemos -**ve como se va**- si que me gusta ella

----------------------------------------------

Casa de naruto

----------------------------------------------

Naruto: ahora si, a descansar

Tsunade: doctor uzumaki

Naruto: AHHHH -**asustado**- tsunade, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Tsunade: vera, ocupe la llave que me dio para las emergencias

Naruto: y cual es el problema

Tsunade: lo de su suerte

Naruto: oh no, no me digas que tú también crees eso

Tsunade: lo postee en el foro de terror, magia y sobrenatural de foros DZ, y nadie se atrevió a desmentirlo

Naruto: entonces, tu quieres "eso"

Tsunade: si naruto, quiero "eso"

Naruto: esta bien, te lo debo, vamos a mi habitación

----------------------------------------------

Alguna cancha de Tokio

----------------------------------------------

Sasuke: TSUNADE, LO HICISTE CON TSUNADE

Naruto: genial sasuke, quería que todo Tokio se enterara

Sasuke: -**lanzando un triple**- tienes mínimo 15 chicas, guapísimas, tipo ayame, las cuales darían todo por tener sexo contigo, y tu te acuestas con tsunade

Naruto: vamos, no fue tan grave

Sasuke: es tsunade, esta vieja

Naruto: -**tomando el rebote**- eres imposible, ella lo necesitaba, ya sabes, la maldición

Sasuke: ah, si, la maldición, esa de que cada mujer con la que te acuestes -**lanzando otro triple**- se casara con el que viene

Naruto: y eso que, es pura patraña

Sasuke: es que acaso no lo entiendes

Naruto: -**tomando el rebote y haciendo un tiro bajo la canasta**- entender que

Sasuke: no importa si es verdad o mentira, las mujeres te buscan, por que les das una posibilidad de encontrar el amor

Naruto: gracias, ahora me siento peor

Sasuke: -**deteniendo el balón**- idiota, puedes tener sexo con quien tu desees, y gratis

Naruto: genial, mas relaciones superficiales

Sasuke: idiota, tu tienes la llave del sueño de todo hombre

Naruto: que tu solo piense en el sexo, no es mi problema

Sasuke: -**señalándoles a unas chicas que juegan basket**- piénsalo bien, tendrás a todas las mujeres que quieras, y ellas tendrán lo que quieren

Naruto: insisto, mas relaciones superficiales

Sasuke: -**perdiendo un poco la paciencia**- mira, tómalo como una especie de servicio de utilidad publica, solo haces que este mundo sea mas feliz

Naruto: un mundo más feliz -**mirando el cielo**- pues no seria malo


	4. Chapter 4

----------------------------------------------  
Good luck naruto

Capitulo 4: ¿te apuesto algo?

Casa de naruto

Naruto: -**frotándose los ojos**- ahhhhhhhh, que sueño -**abriendo el correo**- veamos, invitación a boda, invitación a boda, invitación a boda, invitación a boda, invitación a boda, invitación a boda, QUE NADIE ME MANDARA OTRA COSA, mierda, la cuenta de la luz, esa no se bota

Ding dong

Naruto: ahora quien molesta a esta hora -**abre la puerta**- hola ino

Ino: hola naruto

Naruto: por si preguntas, sasuke no esta aquí

Ino: -**entrando**- mejor así

Naruto: -**poniéndose nervioso**- como ¿mejor así?

Ino: veras naruto, quiero que sasuke siente cabeza

Naruto: ja, para eso, el debe nacer de nuevo, o, oh no

Ino: oh si, continua

Naruto: -**con un nudo en la garganta**- nacer de nuevo, o casarse

Ino: por favor naruto

Naruto: olvídalo, no le haré esos a sasuke, es mi mejor amigo, y no lo merece

Ino: de hecho, es por que se lo merece

Naruto: ino, aun no te das cuenta -**mirándola fijamente**- a el hombre no se le doma, ese es el problema de algunas mujeres, ellas creen que todo esta en el matrimonio, que apenas se casen deja de lado todo lo malo, pero -**haciendo énfasis con sus manos**- eso es lo que las enamora de nosotros, nuestras cosas, tanto buenas como malas

Ino: -**en ropa interior bien sexy**- ¿me vas a hacer el favor o no?

Naruto: en el baño, o en la cocina

Ino: sabía que no me fallarías

Naruto: crees que soy idiota, se que si no hago esto, le dirás a sasuke que te viole, aunque no lo haya hecho, así que te prefiero callada, y por lo menos, disfrutar del momento

Ino: sabes, creo que es mejor

Naruto: -**esperanzado**- te arrepentiste

Ino: creo que es mejor en el baño

Naruto: -**(pensando) mujeres, quien las entiende**- pues ya que -**la besa**-

Ino: vamos, así me gusta, pon de tu parte -**bajándole los pantalones**- te voy a hacer algo que a sasuke le encanta

Naruto: -**siento la boca de ella en su miembro**- ahhhhhhh, ahora entiendo a sasuke, vamos, sigue

Y así lo hizo, ino seguía engullendo el miembro de naruto, mientras ella misma se daba placer tocando sus senos, pero en un momento dado, naruto no aguanto más, y acabo

Naruto: -**tomando en brazos a ino**- es momento de que yo tome el control

Ino se asombro, por que naruto, a pesar de haber acabo, ya la tenia dura de nuevo, en un rápido movimiento, naruto empezó a lamer los pecho de ino, mientras esta gemía, poco a poco, la boca de naruto fue bajando hasta la vagina de ella, la cual suave, y excitantemente, empezó a besar, tocar, y lamer, naruto, el cual ya era todo un experto en este tema, empezó a notar como ya le venia el orgasmo a ino, los espasmos de ella se lo indicaban, y en el momento menos indicado, ella acabo en su boca

Ino: ufffffff, que gusto

Naruto: -**con su "amigo" mas que despierto**- que, ya te cansaste

Ino: ya tienes ganas otra vez

Naruto: -**sonriendo**- pues por algo me dicen el zorro, y no precisamente por mis marquitas, que dices, ¿otra vez?

Y así se pasaron unas 2 horas

Naruto: -**despertando cansado**- wow, esa ino, si que es una fiera -**viendo una nota, "pegada" con cinta a su, miembro**- que original

Nota: gracias naruto, te deje algo para que te acuerdes de mi, por cierto, luego te mando la fecha de mi boda

Naruto: bah, me estoy cansando de este jueguito -**poniéndose ropa y tomando las llaves**- ya se que haré

----------------------------------------------  
Centro comercial

Naruto: entonces, cuanto me cuesta esa consola

Vendedor: con los 4 controles, los 15 juegos, las 3 memory cards, son 3200 dólares

Naruto: -**pasándole la tarjeta**- cárguelo, por favor

Hinata: hola naruto

Naruto: -**saludándola con un beso en la mejilla**- que tal, mira que encontrarte aquí

Hinata: si, venia a comprarme un juego

Naruto: pues te acompaño

Hinata: oh, no te preocupes, no tienes por que perder tu tiempo

Naruto: no, en serio, te acompaño, además, pasarme la tarde del sábado solo, no me apetece, y pasar unos momentos contigo, como que me agrada mas

Hinata: -**sonrojándose**- gracias

Naruto: -**sonrisa zorruna**- no, gracias a ti, por hacerme mas grato el sábado

Hinata: -**sonrojándose y mirando al vendedor**- ¿tiene una copia del smash bros melee?

Vendedor: lo siento, pero el señor -**apuntando a naruto**- se llevo el último

Hinata: oh, gracias de todas formas

Naruto: hey, si quieres te lo puedo prestar

Hinata: ¿en serio?

Naruto: claro, solo déjame invitarte a cenar

Hinata: lo siento, pero no

Naruto: un hot-dog

Hinata: no

Naruto: un helado

Hinata: no

Naruto: agua, lo que sea, soy fácil

Hinata: -**riendo un poco**- lo siento, de veras, pero no estoy preparada para una relación

Naruto: por lo menos acompáñame a probar mi nueva consola -**poniendo cara de cordero degollado**- porfa, solo un ratito

Hinata: esta bien doctor uzumaki, lo acompaño, pero no mas de una hora

Naruto: pues me conformo con eso

----------------------------------------------  
Casa de naruto

Naruto: MALDICIÓN, 13 derrotas seguidas, tu sabias jugar esto de antes

Hinata: pues, si

Naruto: bien, una mas -**mirándola a los ojos**- pero si yo gano, saldrás conmigo

Hinata: pues veamos si me puedes ganar

Naruto: ya veras

----------------------5 minutos después----------------------

Hinata: no es justo

Naruto: -**bailando la danza de la victoria**- gane, gane, gane, gane

Hinata: me hiciste trampa

Naruto: no, solo ocupe al único personaje adorable, que se que no podrias golpear, a eso se le llama, estrategia

Hinata: demonios

Naruto: y bien, mi cita, cuando y donde

Hinata: pero solo como amigos

Naruto: ¿eh?

Hinata: tómalo o déjalo

Naruto: esta bien, esta bien, solo como amigos, pero yo elijo el lugar

Hinata: -**extendiéndole la mano**- hecho

Naruto: -**tomando su mano y acercándola a el**- hecho, te espero el próximo viernes, a las 8 de la noche

----------------------------------------------  
Lunes, entrada de las oficinas

Sasuke: NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOO

Naruto: -**(pensando) que no sea lo que yo creo**- que pasa

Sasuke: ESTOYYYYYYYY LIBREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE, VAMOS A CELEBRAR A UN BAR DE DESNUDISTAS

Naruto: -**(pensando) lo dicho, este nunca cambia**- como que estas libre

Sasuke: no se, hoy en la mañana, se me ocurrió terminar con ino, y me dijo que estaba bien, no es esta la mejor noticia que te he dado

Naruto: ^_^U pues será, vamos a celebrar, yo también estoy feliz

Sasuke: -**poniéndose sombrío**- tu, a mi oficina, ahora

Naruto: glup

----------------------------------------------  
Oficina de sasuke

Naruto: -**entrando**- lo siento, te juro que yo no quería

Sasuke: ¿Qué tu no querías que?

Naruto: lo de ino

Sasuke: no me digas que…

Naruto: pues lo siento

Sasuke: -**acercándose y golpeándolo**- gracias, en fin -**ayudándolo a levantarse**- vamos al bar desnudista

Naruto: -**tocándose la mejilla**- ¿no estas enojado?

Sasuke: la verdad -**se voltea a mirarlo**- no, solo quería golpearte -**se va**-

Naruto: argggggggggg, maldito -**sale detrás de el**-


	5. Chapter 5

----------------------------------------------  
Good luck naruto

Capitulo 5: no es uno, son dos

Camino a casa de sasuke

Sasuke: -**cantando ebrio**- YOU'RE LUCKY, LUCKY YOU'RE SO LUCKY, WELL DO YOU, DO YOU, DO YOU WANT TO -**mirando a unas chicas**- HEY SHICAS SERXIS, ESHTE ESH EL GRAN NARUTO UZHUMAKI, SHI, EL TIPO QUE HACE QUE LAS MUJERESH SHE CASEN CON EL PROXIMO, JEJEJEJE

Naruto: -**golpeando a sasuke**- cállate idiota, mañana te caerá una buena resaca, por tu ideita de "vamos a un bar de desnudistas", tarado -**le pega de nuevo**-

Sasuke: pero porsh que me pegash

Naruto: no quería hacer esto pero -**le da una píldora para dormir**- me acusaran de mal amigo -**sasuke se lo toma**- mejor, no mas interrupciones hasta mañana

----------------------------------------------  
Al día siguiente, casa de sasuke

Sasuke: arggggggg, por que estoy en mi casa

Naruto: QUE BIEN QUE YA DESPERTASTE -**le pone el móvil en la oreja**- MIRA, TE GUSTA MI NUEVO TONO DE DESPERTADOR

Sasuke: calla imbecil, me duele la cabeza

Naruto: -**dándole un vaso con agua, y un antirresaca**- pues lo hago por torturarte

Sasuke: necesito mi control remoto

Naruto: olvídalo, bloquee los canales para adultos

Sasuke: -**abriendo los ojos**- QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE, COMO TE ATREVISTE

Naruto: eso es por que yo también amanecí con resaca

Sasuke: -**en un rincón jugando con tierra**- nooooo, como comenzare mi día sin Silvia Saint

Naruto: ya te recuperaste

Sasuke: algo mas, digo, por que ya me has hecho empezar mal el día

Naruto: no, nada, en que auto vamos, en el tuyo, o en el mió

Sasuke: maneja tú, creo que aun tengo alcohol en la sangre

----------------------------------------------  
Oficina de naruto

Tsunade: hola doctores

Naruto: hola tsunade, alguna novedad -**entrando al consultorio**-

Tsunade: naruto, te…

Naruto: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Sasuke: que mierda pasa tsunade

Naruto: -**saliendo de su consultorio corriendo**- no puede ser, no puede ser

Tsunade: intente advertirte, pero no me dejaste

Sasuke: que pasa

Naruto: es que el esta aquí

Sasuke: ¿el quien?

¿¿??: Yo, el mejor

Naruto: cállate ya, viejo pervertido

¿¿??: Que no le hables así a tu padrino

Sasuke: -**shockeado**- no puede ser, usted es, usted es

¿¿??: Naruto, te dije que les dijeras mi nombre, no el sobrenombre que me diste

Naruto: deja que termine y entenderás

Sasuke: usted es, mi ídolo, por favor, déme su autógrafo, jiraiya-sama

Jiraiya: ja, vez, el si reconoce mi talento

Naruto: lo que pasa es que los 2 son unos pervertidos

Sasuke: -**dándole un capón a naruto**- mas respeto con el genio

Jiraiya: tu, chico -**apuntando a sasuke**- cual es tu nombre

Sasuke: soy sasuke uchiha, jiraiya-sama

Jiraiya: -**firmando un libro que tenia el**- ten un regalo

Sasuke: -**con estrellitas en los ojos**- gracias

Jiraiya: bien naruto, no vengo aquí por que quiero, tengo órdenes de tu padre, de vigilarte de que no lleves una patética vida de soltero

Naruto: necesito mi game-cube

----------------------------------------------  
Casa de naruto

Jiraiya: valla, que linda casa, y bien, donde esta el porno

Sasuke: no tiene

Jiraiya: ¿revistas?

Sasuke: no

Jiraiya: ¿videos?, ¿cable?, algo

Sasuke: no, de hecho, empiezo a pensar que es un poco, como decirlo, raro

Jiraiya: -**llorando**- noooooooo, por que a mi me tenia que tocar apadrinar al rarito

Naruto: YAAAAAAAAAAAAA -**se le quedan mirando**- que no rarito ni nada de eso, solo soy, como decirlo, romántico

Jiraiya: si tan solo hubiera apadrinado a kyubi

Naruto: sabes que el no te respeta en lo mas mínimo

Jiraiya: pero el si admira mis obras

Naruto: pero el es un pervertido -**le suena el móvil**- lo siento, debo contestar

Jiraiya: -**mirando a sasuke**- ¿tú sabes quien es?

Sasuke: -**mirada desafiante**- puede ser

Jiraiya: te dejo leer un avance de mi próximo libro

Sasuke: es una "amiga" de naruto, creo que se andan con algo

Naruto: GENIAL

Jiraiya: que pasa

Naruto: nada, nada -**entrando a su piez****a**- me tengo que arreglar, voy a salir

Sasuke: vez

Jiraiya: con quien

Naruto: no te interesa viejo pervertido -**saliendo arreglado**- no me esperen -**se va**-

Sasuke: y este

Jiraiya: y que hacemos, ¿lo seguimos?

Sasuke: -**con un par de binoculares**- decías algo

Jiraiya: si, debía apadrinar a sasuke

----------------------------------------------  
Casa de hinata

Hinata: diablos, que acabo de hacer

Neji: pues te dejaste guiar por lo que sientes

Hinata: la pipa te vuelve mas maduro

Neji: -**prendiendo la pipa**- no, me hace más místico

Hinata: tenía que cancelar

Neji: -**mirando por la ventana**- no sacas nada, ya esta aquí

Hinata: QUE

Neji: no grites mujer, que ya esta aquí

----------------------------------------------  
Afuera de la casa de hinata

Naruto: -**revisando sus bolsillos**- ¿llaves?, bien, ¿billetera?, bien, ¿beeper?, en casa, bien, todo listo -**tocando la puerta**-

Hinata: -**abriendo**- hola

Naruto: -**viéndole la expresión**- si quieres lo podemos dejar para otro día

Hinata: es que, es que

Naruto: -**medio enojado**- ¿Quién es ese?

Neji: así que tú eres naruto -**dándole la mano**- soy neji, el primo de hinata

Naruto: ¿ella te hablo de mí?

Hinata: -**negando con las manos**- no, son solo imaginaciones de este

Neji: no es cierto, dime naruto, ¿tú eres dentista?

Naruto: si, ¿por?

Neji: -**mirando a hinata**- ves que si era el, a cuantos dentistas que se llamen naruto conoces

Naruto: -**contento**- entonces si le hablaste de mí

Hinata: bueno, le comente algo

Neji: -**con pose de pensador**- en realidad

Hinata: -**enojada y sonrojada**- neji, a dentro

Neji: pero por que

Hinata: quieres que le pase algo a tu pipa firmada por Kurt Cobain

Neji: por eso digo que me voy pa' dentro -**mirando a naruto**- nos vemos cuñado -**entra a la casa**-

Hinata: NEJI

Naruto: -**mirando a hinata**- ¿es así todo el tiempo?

Hinata: si

Naruto: -**mirando hacia la casa**- pues me cae bien -**ve que hinata lo mira raro**- que, ¿nos vamos?

Hinata: pero dime a donde iremos

Naruto: -**todo contento**- al parque de diversiones

Hinata: ufffffff

Naruto: pasa algo con eso

Hinata: nada, olvídalo


	6. Chapter 6

----------------------------------------------  
Good luck naruto

Capitulo 6: ¿un golpe de suerte?

casa de hinata  
----------------------------------------------

Naruto: -**poniéndose serio**- venga –**suavizando el rostro y tocándole la mejilla**- dime que es lo que pasa, te prometo que no se lo diré a nadie

Hinata: es que -**snif**- no me quiero encontrar con mi padre, suele pasar por estos lugares con su nueva novia, y todas esas cosas

Naruto: -**mirándola a los ojos**- tranquila, estas conmigo, créeme que no dejare que nada malo te pase, además, si alguien es capas de sacarte de aquí en 10 minutos, eso soy yo -**sonriendo**- vamos señorita

Hinata: -**sonriendo**- por supuesto caballero

Neji: -**desde la ventana**- creo que a mi próximo sobrino, le regalare mi pipa de kobain -**se va a su pieza**-

----------------------------------------------  
parque de diversiones  
----------------------------------------------

Naruto: -**mirando a hinata**- y hina-chan, a donde iremos primero

Hinata: a ese -**señalando un juego**- ¿pasa algo?

Naruto: -**sudando frió**- no, nada, no pasa nada

Hinata: ¿seguro?

Naruto: que si, seguro

Hinata: -**tomándolo de la mano**- entonces vamos

Naruto: -**mirando al cielo**- Dios, que esta vez, no sea tan malo

5 minutos después

Naruto: -**vomitando**- argggggg

Hinata: por que no me dijiste que te daban vértigo estos juegos

Naruto: -**limpiándose la boca**- no podía, se llama orgullo, además, también te hacia ilusión subirte, ¿no? -**hinata lo mira**- dejémoslo en que lo hice por ti

Hinata: -**roja**- ¿en serio?

Naruto: -**sonriendo y acercándose**- claro -**tomándola de la mejilla**- por quien mas

Hinata: -**muy roja**- esto, yo

Naruto: -**mirándola a los ojos**- solo déjate llevar -**le llega una piedra en la cabeza**- quien mierda me tiro esa piedra

======arbustos======

Sasuke: maestro, no cree que se paso con el piedraso

Jiraiya: y que crees que le pasara si los encuentra hiashi hyuuga

¿¿??: Pues ese es su problema, no tú excusa para espiarlos

Jiraiya: tsu, tsu, tsunade bonita, que es lo que te trae por aquí

Tsunade: dime, no te parecería raro ver un arbusto con pelo blanco

Jiraiya: pero no te debes enojar, no hacíamos nada malo

Sasuke: que te preocupas, ni que te estuviéramos viendo en un baño termal

Jiraiya: calla aprendiz

Sasuke: ¿por que?, a no ser que, no me digas que

Jiraiya: que te calles

Tsunade: -**con una venita en la frente**- maldito pervertido

Jiraiya: corre

Sasuke: ¿ein?, ¿y yo por que?

Tsunade: jiraiya -**lo mira sádicamente**-

Jiraiya: ¿quieres salvar tu vida?

Sasuke: -**100 metros mas lejos**- ¿que me decías?

Jiraiya: vamos, tsunade linda, no me hagas nada, por favor

Tsunade: -**alzando el puño**- nada de eso, maldito pervertido

Jiraiya: -**cerrando los ojos**- por favor, te invito a cenar si me dejas vivir

Tsunade: -**calmada**- ¿ein?

Jiraiya: eso, salgo contigo si me dejas vivir

Tsunade: -**se gira y empieza a caminar**- esta bien, pero iremos al casino

Jiraiya: -**pensando en su monedero**- esta bien

----------------------------------------------  
parque de diversiones  
----------------------------------------------

¿¿??: ¿Hinata?, ¿Quién es ese?

Hinata: hay no, tu de nuevo

Naruto: como que quien es ese, mas respeto cara de perro

Hinata: -**mirando a naruto y susurrándole**- no deberías llamarlo así, aunque lo parezca

¿¿??: A QUIEN LE DICES CARA DE PERRO

Naruto: bueno, somos 3 personas, yo tengo marquitas de zorro, lo cual me hace increíblemente atractivo, aquí a mi lado -**señalando a hinata**- tengo a un ángel -**hinata se sonroja**- así que solo queda tu cara de perro

¿¿??: Para que sepas, zorro mal nacido, mi nombre es kiba, y soy veterinario

Naruto: wow, mi nombre es uzumaki naruto, y soy dentista, ahora, si nos permites, quisiera seguir con mi cita

Kiba: OoO CITA

Naruto: si, cita, ahora, si nos disculpas

Kiba: -**mirando a hinata**- por que sales con el, y a mi no me diste ni una sola oportunidad

Hinata: es que, es que

Kiba: DIME

Naruto: -**golpeando a kiba**- NO LE GRITES -**mirando a hinata**- vamonos, creo que ya se nos arruino la velada

----------------------------------------------  
Mc Kentucky king  
----------------------------------------------

Naruto: -**mirando a hinata comer papas**- lo siento

Hinata: -**mirando a naruto**- ¿ein?, y por que

Naruto: por el mal momento que te hice pasar

Hinata: ¿Qué tú me hiciste pasar?

Naruto: quizás, no debí haber golpeado a ese idiota, pero es que -**hinata lo calla con un dedo-**

Hinata: yo te debo pedir disculpas a ti, después de todo, yo le gustaba a kiba, no le gustabas tu -**se ríe**- mejor nos dejamos de amargarnos, y volvemos, aun me quedan juegos, y son solo las 9

Naruto: de verdad quieres que sigamos con la cita

Hinata: -**mirándolo feliz**- claro, son muchos peluches que has de ganar por mi

Naruto: cuidado con lo que deseas

----------------------------------------------  
parque de diversiones, 2 horas después  
----------------------------------------------

Naruto: ufffffff, al fin terminamos de ir a todos lo juegos

Hinata: -**comiendo algodón de azúcar**- viste que no son peligrosos los juegos rápidos, son adrenalinicos

Naruto: -**quitándole con la boca un poco de algodón de la mejilla**- contigo, me subo hasta a al bungee-jump

Hinata: -**roja**- vamos, solo nos queda ese juego -**señalando la rueda de la fortuna**-

Naruto: claro hina-chan

----------------------------------------------  
rueda de la fortuna  
----------------------------------------------

Operador: -**mirando a naruto y hinata**- valla, una parejita, vengan, suban

Hinata: -**muy roja**- no es mi novio -**entra a la cabina y susurrando para ella**- aun

Naruto: -**mirando al operador**- gracias, deséame suerte -**entra a la cabina**-

Operador: -**sorprendido**- valla, es la primera pareja que no se queja cuando se lo digo, bien, que empieza el juego

----------------------------------------------  
cabina  
----------------------------------------------

Hinata: -**mirando las estrellas**- que bonito

Naruto: -**mirándola a ella**- si, que bonita

Hinata: -**mirándolo**- ¿decías algo?

Naruto: -**sonrojado**- nada, de que si te gustan las estrellas

Hinata: claro, por que no deberían

Naruto: pues no lo se, no les hallo nada fuera de lo común

Hinata: como que nada de lo común, míralas, son hermosas, son brillantes

Naruto: prefiero verte a ti, eres más hermosa, y más brillante que las estrellas -**se tapa la boca**-

Hinata: ¿Qué dijiste?

Naruto: nada -**hinata lo mira fijo**- se ve que no puedo mentirte verdad, pues eso, me gustas mas que las estrellas

Hinata: -**acercándose**- gracias -**le da un beso corto en la boca**-

----------------------------------------------  
rueda de la fortuna  
----------------------------------------------

Operador: creo que ya es hora de que bajen, además de lo que me costo dejarlos en la parte mas alta -**accionando el juego**- time over jovencitos, recuerden que hay gente mayor y niños aquí

Hinata: -**encima de naruto besándolo**- ¿ein?

Naruto: -**sorprendido, pero feliz**- wow, será mejor que nos vallamos hina-chan

Hinata: -**saliendo del juego y susurrándole a naruto**- vamos a mi casa

Naruto: -**con una erección**- como ordene mi capitana

----------------------------------------------  
casa de hinata (si, muy rápido)  
----------------------------------------------

Hinata: -**encima de naruto, con las piernas cruzada sobre su pelvis, CON ROPA**- vamos, a mi pieza, rápido

Naruto: -**quitándose los zapatos**- ya voy, ya voy

Hinata: -**quitándose los zapatos también**- pero apúrate

Naruto: -**desabrochándose la camisa, mientras le suena el móvil**- momento, debo contestar, hola -**girándose para hablar**-

Sasuke: no me digas que estas con ella en su casa

Naruto: -**mirando hacia atrás, para ver como hinata se quitaba los jeans muy sensualmente, y sudando**- que comes que adivinas

Sasuke: idiota, no recuerdas tu maldición

Naruto: -**viéndola quitarse la polera, para quedar en un conjunto de encaje negro, y sudando aun mas**- esa cosa es mentira

Sasuke: no, es verdad, me acaba de llegar la invitación de la boda de ino, si te acuestas con ella, encontrara el amor con el próximo, y que yo sepa, eso no te conviene

Naruto: -**viendo a hinata entrar a la cama, quitarse el sostén, y tirárselo en la cara**- realmente te odio hijo de puta

Sasuke: sal de ahí, o no me hago responsable de lo que valla a pasar con el próximo -**corta la comunicación**-

Naruto: -**mirando a hinata**- yo -**tragando saliva**- yo lo siento, pero tengo una urgencia -**vistiéndose**- te llamo mañana -**se va**- maldición

Hinata: -**sentada en la cama, semidesnuda**- ¿y eso?


	7. Chapter 7

----------------------------------------------  
Good luck naruto

Capitulo 7: ¿próximo?

casa de sasuke  
----------------------------------------------

Naruto: -**golpeando la puerta**- ABRE, AHORA MISMO ABRE LA PUERTA

Sasuke: ya va, ya va -**abre la puerta**- no me jodas que te ayude a no cagarla

Naruto: y por lo menos, has pensado en algo

Sasuke: -**tomando café**- en algo de que

Naruto: PUES EN LO DE MI MALDICIÓN

Sasuke: ah, sobre eso -**tomando un diario y mostrándole una foto**- te aseguro que esta es una mujer, de la que nadie se enamoraría

Naruto: no seas cruel -**ve la foto**- ARGGGGGGG MIS OJOS

Sasuke: y yo soy el cruel

Naruto: asumo que no quieres que…

Sasuke: te equivocas -**naruto lo mira desesperado**- vamos, es la mejor manera de poner a prueba la maldición

Naruto: sasuke, Dios, me tengo un mínimo de respeto -**le suena el móvil**- mierda, es hinata -**mira a sasuke**- que le digo, que le digo

Sasuke: que se yo, dile que te enfermaste, pero recuerda fingir la voz

Naruto: de acuerdo -**contesta el móvil**- cof, hola

Hinata: ¿naruto?, ¿te sientes bien?

Naruto: cof, la verdad es que, cof, cof, cof, no me siento muy bien

Hinata: entonces voy a curarte, te llevare una sopa

Naruto: NOOO, cof, cof, -**nervioso**- no tienes que venir

Hinata: ¿y por que?

Naruto: por que, cof, cof, este, bueno, cof, cof

Sasuke: -**escribiéndole en un papel**- CONTAGIOSO

Naruto: cof, cof, por que es, cof, contagioso, y, cof, no quiero que te pase nada

Hinata: ahhhhhhhh, que tierno eres, esta bien, te haré caso, pero me tendrás que contestar el celular

Naruto: esta bien, cof

Hinata: bueno, nos vemos

Naruto: si, cof, nos vemos -**cuelga**- gracias

Sasuke: -**sacándole las llaves del bolsillo a naruto**- vamos, yo manejo, y hay que ir hasta el sonido

Naruto: pero es mi auto

Sasuke: -**subiéndose al auto**- pero es mi idea, venga, sube

Naruto: que más da -**se sube al auto**-

----------------------------------------------  
camino hacia el sonido  
----------------------------------------------

Naruto: cuanto falta

Sasuke: cállate

Naruto: cuanto falta

Sasuke: cállate

Naruto: cuanto falta

Sasuke: cállate

Naruto: cuanto falta

Sasuke: que te call… ya llegamos

Naruto: heeee, al fin, no aguantaba mas ver los malditos árboles

Sasuke: vamos, ese es el hotel

Naruto: -**mirando el hotel**- ¿la guarida de orochimaru? Como que se me hace hotel gay

Sasuke: no digas tonterías, "la" dependienta es a quien te montaras

Naruto: -**sudando frió**- ojala haya mejorado un poco desde la foto

Sasuke: ni lo sueñes, de hecho -**apuntándole a algo de sexo indefinido**- ahí esta

Naruto: -**mirando a eso**- Dios, dime que es mentira, parece hombre

Sasuke: pues mala suerte, "literalmente" amigo, su nombre es orochimara, es la hermana del dueño

Naruto: algo puede ir peor

Sasuke: -**mirando raro a naruto**- si, orochimaru, el dueño, te mira con cara de, "dame papito, dame"

Naruto: sasuke, cuando salga de aquí te matare -**se acerca al mesón**- buenas tardes, quisiera 2 habitaciones individuales por favor

Orochimara: hola mi chico, deseas 2 habitaciones, son 70 dólares -**mirando a naruto de forma rara**- no quieres compañía también -**le guiña un ojo**-

Naruto: -**aguantando las nauseas**- uhg, no gracias señorita

Orochimara: pues bueno, cualquier cosa -**intento de mirada seductora**- estoy aquí todo el día

Naruto: -**aguantando el vomito**- este, si, gracias

Sasuke: -**sonriendo sarcásticamente**- me puedo reír ahora, o espero a las habitaciones para eso

Naruto: sabes sasuke, cada día siento mas ganas de matarte

----------------------------------------------  
"la guarida de orochimaru", pieza de naruto  
----------------------------------------------

Sasuke: mira naruto, para que te des una idea, de lo que tendrás que aguantar claro esta -**le apunta a una "mujer"**- ahí esta la dependienta

(NDA: imagínense a orochimaru en bikini, con lentes de sol, y labial rojo, NOOOOOOOOOO, la imagen mental)

Naruto: estas loco verdad -**sasuke asiente**- sasuke, tengo dignidad

Sasuke: debes ponerla a prueba naruto

Naruto: -**aferrándose a una pierna de sasuke**- por favor, no me hagas esto

Sasuke: tu, mi padawan estimado, el elegido eres, para esta misión

Naruto: me la voy a tener que desinfectar

Sasuke: ya sabes que hacer, te recomiendo el vodka -**ve como se va naruto**- que la fuerza te acompañe mi joven padawan -**mira al horizonte**- si Dios lo esta viendo, grábalo, cuando muera quiero recordar esto

----------------------------------------------  
"la guarida de orochimaru", recepción  
----------------------------------------------

Naruto: -**(pensando) bien naruto, debes hacerlo por ella, piensa en todo lo que disfrutaras si la maldición no funciona, jejeje, hinata-chan**-

Orochimara: que quieres mi chico

Naruto: este, yo -**(pensando) ahora o nunca naruto**- quieres venir a cenar conmigo

Orochimara: ¿seguro?, suelo comer bastante, kukuku

Naruto: -**(pensando) que diablos acabo de hacer**- créeme, estoy seguro

Orochimara: entonces nos vemos a las 10 mi chico, kukuku -**se va**-

Naruto: Dios mió, por favor que funcione

----------------------------------------------  
"la guarida de orochimaru", 10 PM  
----------------------------------------------

Naruto: bien, es ahora o nunca -**toca la puerta**-

Orochimaru: que desea

Naruto: eh -**mirando muy raro a orochimaru**- disculpa, esta orochimara

Orochimaru: -**medio enojado**- y se puede saber quien la busca

Naruto: por supuesto -**le da la mano**- Shikamaru Nara

Orochimaru: y bien shikamaru, que te trae por aquí

Naruto: nada, solo quede de salir con orochimara

Orochimaru: estas conciente que vengo de una familia de torturadores expertos, y que si se te ocurre hacerle algo a mi bella hermanita -**lo mira fijo y se relame los labios**- lo pagaras caro

Naruto: oye, te aseguro que yo soy buena persona, que voy a cuidarte muy bien de tu hermana, prometo traerla a casa a su hora

Orochimara: hermano, que haces

Orochimaru: nada hermanita, solo hablaba con el invitado, kukuku

Orochimara: -**susurrándole a naruto**- tranquilo, no te hará nada, yo me encargo de eso -**mirando a orochimaru**- hermano, me voy, así que no me esperes, por ultimo ve a jugar con kabuto a la consola

Orochimaru: esta bien, nos vemos chicos, kukuku -**se va**-

Naruto: salio un poco agresivo el hermano

Orochimara: déjalo, son cosas de el, siempre se pone así cuando me viene a buscar alguien

Naruto: y bien, a donde quieres ir

Orochimara: pues la verdad, quería ir directo al sexo, no se si te importa

Naruto: -**(pensando) demonios, por que mi agonía viene así de rápido**- es…esta bien

Orochimara: genial, vamos a mi habitación

----------------------------------------------  
"la guarida de orochimaru", 4 AM, pieza de naruto  
----------------------------------------------

Naruto: -**en la ducha**- ARGGGGGGGGGGGGG, QUE ASCO, MI HERRAMIENTA, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sasuke: naruto, te traje el cloro, la soda cáustica, pero no pude conseguir el cloruro de sodio

Naruto: POR AMOR DE DIOS, DÁMELOS YA, LOS NECESITO, ARGGGGGG

Sasuke: vamos, no pudo haber sido para tanto

Naruto: DIOS ME ODIA

Sasuke: pues parece que si

Naruto: SASUKE, AHORA TOCA TU PARTE, DEBES SALIR CON ELLA, PARA VERIFICAR LA MALDICIÓN

Sasuke: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Naruto: LO PROMETISTE INFELIZ, TIENES QUE AYUDARME

Sasuke: esta bien, lo haré por que eres mi amigo

Naruto: -**saliendo de la ducha**- gracias amigo

----------------------------------------------  
2 semanas después, casa de naruto  
----------------------------------------------

Naruto: -**hablando por móvil en la tina**- así es hina-chan, mi enfermedad no me permite ir a verte

Hinata: -**en la tina también**- pero quiero verte

Naruto: pero no puedo -**tapando el móvil con la mano y mirándose abajo**- y no sabes las ganas que tengo de verte

Hinata: -**con voz melosa**- naru-kun, tu celular recibe imágenes

Naruto: claro, acaso crees que tengo un celular ladrillo jajajaja

Hinata: pues te tengo una sorpresa -**le manda unas imágenes**-

Naruto: que me mandaste pequeña

Hinata: unas imágenes mías, de ahora, en este momento, en la tina

Naruto: EN SERIO -**mira las fotos**- hay que me da, que me da -**se sumerge bajo el agua**- espérame un momento, tengo otra llamada

Hinata: claro naru-kun

Naruto: -**contestando la otra línea**- hola, naruto al habla

Sasuke: hecho, la maldición es falsa, salí con ella, y no estoy casado

Naruto: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Sasuke: eso mismo, no estoy casado, naruto, ¿estas ahí?

Naruto: -**solo quedaba el móvil en el suelo**-

----------------------------------------------  
casa de hinata  
----------------------------------------------

Hinata: -**siente que llaman a la puerta**- quien será a esta hora

Naruto: -**con el pelo mojado y estilando**- tuve una rápida recuperación -**besa a hinata**-


	8. Chapter 8

----------------------------------------------  
Good luck naruto

Capitulo 8: ¿final feliz?

casa de hinata  
----------------------------------------------

Naruto: -**con una mega-sonrisa**- nunca pensé que me sentiría tan bien -**mira a hinata**- creo que mejor la dejo dormir mas -**va a la cocina**-

Neji: hola naruto

Naruto: como va neji

Neji: bien, pero no creo que mejor que tu -**mirada picara**-

Naruto: juas, te molestamos mucho

Neji: lo suficiente como para irme a dormir con ten-ten

Naruto: ¿ten-ten? -**mirada picara**- mira tu, seguramente lo único que hicieron fue dormir, ¿verdad?

Neji: -**sonrojado**- no es lo que piensas, eto, ella es mi mejor amiga

Naruto: y que, sigue siendo mujer

Neji: no negare que es muy linda

Naruto: VEZ, TENIA RAZON

Neji: calla idiota, no quiero que todo el mundo se entere

Hinata: enterarse de que neji

Neji: de nada hinata, de nada

Hinata: en fin, buenos días

Naruto: que, y para mi nada especial, un besito, algo

Hinata: ven aquí -**se acerca y lo besa**- creías que me había olvidado de ti

Neji: saben parecemos la familia en la pradera

Hinata: no viene al caso

Naruto: amor, déjalo, esta en la plena primavera de su juventud

Neji: no hables como gai-sensei

Naruto: ¿gai-sensei? -**pensando un momento en ese nombre**- mentira, jajajajaja, no se puede llamar gai, que paso con el, sus padres no lo querían jajajajajajaja

Hinata: amor, se te enfría el desayuno

Neji: saben, mucho amor para mí, me voy a mi pieza, voy a pegarme unos sakes

Naruto: -**pensado en lo que dijo neji**- hinata-chan

Hinata: dime

Naruto: ¿que pasara con nosotros ahora?

Hinata: pues dime que quieres que pase

Naruto: y si te digo que me enamore de ti, y que quiero pasar el resto de mis días junto a ti, hasta que seamos unas pasitas, y nuestros nietos nos pregunten como nos conocimos, etc, etc

Hinata: -**con lo ojos brillosos**- pues estaría obligada a decirte que si, pero tengo una pregunta

Naruto: dime

Hinata: ¿Cuántos hijos quieres?

Naruto: pues no lo se

Hinata: yo no pienso tener menos de 6, quiero que mi familia sea grande, muy grande

Naruto: -**mirándola lujuriosamente**- pues que te parece -**la abraza por la cintura**- si nos ponemos a trabajar de inmediato

Hinata: me parece más que bien, vamos a la cama

----------------------------------------------  
1 semana después, casa de hinata  
----------------------------------------------

Neji: así que te iras

Hinata: si primito, me voy a la casa de naruto

Neji: TT-TT o sea que me voy a quedar solito

Hinata: no, naruto te hizo un favor, y le pidió a alguien para que se quedara contigo, ya sabes, contigo solo en una casa, no dudo que se queme a las 3 horas jejeje

Neji: ¿pero a quien me trajo?

Naruto: ne, ne, aquí esta tu compañía

Neji: ten…ten

Ten-ten: que te extraña, soy tu mejor amiga, o prefieres que te traigan a lee

Neji: no, lo que sea menos a lee, ni a gai-sensei

Ten-ten: hinata, ve tranquila, yo me encargo de este

Hinata: si, te lo encargo, ahora se que mi casa no se quemara en 2 días

Naruto: -**acercándosele a neji, y diciéndole en el oído**- agradéceme, hinata te quería trae a tu sensei de nombre chistoso

Neji: -**con los ojos llorosos**- no sabes como te quiero

Naruto: ya vale, no me abraces tanto, que hinata-chan puede pensar otra cosa

Neji: de todos modos, gracias, y ojala lo pasen "bien" esta noche

Hinata: neji, te escuche

Neji: mejor me voy, nos vemos tórtolos

Hinata: -**viendo a neji entrar**- este neji, nunca cambiara -**mirando a naruto**- bien, nos vamos -**se acerca a su oído**- me compre un conjunto de lencería negra, que estoy segura te encantara

Naruto: si me detienen por sobrepasar la velocidad, será tu culpa

Hinata: entonces vamonos por el camino rural

Naruto: hinata-chan, sabes que ya nos pillaron haciendo "eso" en el camino rural

Hinata: entonces te aguantas jijiji -**se sube al auto**-

Naruto: ahhhhhhhh, cada día me gusta mas

----------------------------------------------  
casa de naruto, 3 horas después  
----------------------------------------------

Naruto: amor, estoy cansado

Hinata: pero no querías empezar cuanto antes con lo de los hijos

Naruto: ya, pero creo que nuestros hijos pueden esperar una noche, es que tengo hambre y sueño

Hinata: ¿y si te preparo ramen para cenar?

Naruto: -**con ojos en blanco**- tu, chantajista, acepto

Hinata: jejeje, eres muy sencillo naru-kun

Naruto: para contigo, soy lo que sea

-**PAM, PAM, PAM (malos efectos de puerta siendo golpeada)**-

Naruto: te das cuenta que a mis vecinos les encanta molestar -**se acerca a la puerta y la abre**- con un demonio, que uno no puede estar con su novia en el vecindario

¿¿??: Asumo que tú eres el que dice ser el novio de mi hija

Naruto: ahhhhhhhh, un ruko

¿¿??: A QUIEN OSAS LLAMAR RUKO MOCOSO INFELIZ

Hinata: -**solo con un camisón bastante sugerente**- que pasa amor, te estoy esperando

¿¿??: HINATA HYUUGA, QUE SON ESAS FACHAS

Hinata: PA…PAPA

Naruto: ¿papa?, no puede ser, tú eres mucho más bonita que este viejo ruko

¿¿??: No me faltes el respeto mocoso

Hinata: papa, que haces aquí, pensé que estabas en jamaica viviendo feliz

Hiashi: pues estaba muy feliz, hasta que me apareció esto en la portada de una revista -**le muestra una revista con la foto de naruto y hinata besándose**- créeme, no le sentó nada bien

Naruto: -**susurrándole a hinata**- amor, por que el ruko habla en tercera persona

Hiashi: aun tengo muy buen oído niñato, pero te contestare para que lo sepas desde ya, no le sentó bien, al prometido de hinata, kyubi namikaze

Naruto: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Hiashi: vamos hinata, vístete y vamos, después de esto, solo puedo adelantar tu boda

Hinata: pero papa, no quiero

Hiashi: -**mirando fijo a hinata**- no me interesa si quieres o no, solo vístete y ven, o te llevare así hasta el aeropuerto

Hinata: si papa -**se va a la habitación**-

Naruto: -**siguiéndola**- no puede ser cierto hinata, te iras con tu padre de verdad

Hinata: lo siento, pero creo que ese es mi destino

Naruto: -**empezando a llorar**- dime que no es cierto

Hinata: -**igual de triste**- ¿decirte que?

Naruto: -**llorando como nunca**- DIME QUE NO ME DEJARAS POR QUE TU PADRE LO DICE

Hinata: lo siento naruto-kun -**toma sus cosas**- pero tengo que irme

Naruto: -**desolado**- y yo que hago con esto ahora eh, dime, que hago con esto -**le tira una cajita de terciopelo**- dime que hago con los nombre que pensé para nuestros hijos, DIME

Hinata: pues déjalos para otra persona -**se va**-

Naruto: -**cae al suelo**- no puede ser, NO PUEDE SER

Hinata: -**en la puerta y hablándole a hiashi**- vamonos antes que me arrepienta, bastardo -**se van**-

Sasuke: -**llegando**- hola hinata -**la ve irse**- que raro -**entra a la casa**- naruto, estas ahí

Naruto: quizás

Sasuke: -**viéndolo llorar**- pero que demonios paso aquí, por que mierda lloras

Naruto: por que definitivamente, jamás seré feliz


	9. Chapter 9

----------------------------------------------

Good luck naruto

----------------------------------------------

Capitulo 9: Stratos

----------------------------------------------

Akatsuki bar

----------------------------------------------

Naruto: -**bebiendo**- y eso fue lo que paso

Itachi: amigo mió, ten otra cerveza, te hace falta

Naruto: gracias itachi

Sasuke: ¿y vas a hacer algo?

Naruto: a que te refieres sasuke

Sasuke: pues a pelear por ella, por que tú y yo sabemos quien es el kyubi

Naruto: no haré nada, ella tomo ya su decisión, no tengo que entrometerme más en su vida

Sasuke: QUE ERES IDIOTA O QUE, ESE TIPO LA ENGAÑARA SIEMPRE

Itachi: -**mirándolo sorprendido**- chibi-suke

Naruto: y crees que no lo se, ese bastardo es mi hermano después de todo

Itachi: -**girándose para guardar unas botellas**- sabes naruto-kun, si necesitas ayuda, el akatsuki esta a tu disposición

Naruto: itachi

Sasuke: vez, cuentas con nuestro apoyo

Tobi: y lo hacemos por que todos somos buenos chicos

Sasuke: ¿y tu que haces aquí?, pensé que habías muerto

Tobi: omitiré ese comentario chibi-suke, en fin, naruto-kun, harás algo, o vas a permitir que el zorro se la quede

Naruto: esta bien, mañana nos vamos

Sasuke: ¿nos vamos?, a donde

Naruto: a Nueva Zelanda, ahí se celebrara la boda, tenemos 2 semanas para convencerla de que se valla conmigo, si no lo hacemos, la misión fracasara, entienden

Itachi: si, reservare los pasajes por Internet

Sasuke: y después me lo dejas un rato para que cultive la vista

Itachi: en tus sueños chibi-suke, tengo Premium en tu ya sabes que pagina, y es solo para mi

----------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente, aeropuerto

----------------------------------------------

Itachi: bien, tenemos que ir por la puerta sur, entrada 23 -**les pasa unos pasajes**- aquí tienen sus pasajes, tobi, cuídalo mucho, si se te pierde te quedas abajo

Tobi: ne chibi-tachi, no se me perderá, lo voy a dejar en este bolsillo, y no saldrá de ahí hasta que abordemos -**mete la mano en su bolsillo para comprobar**- are, ¿y mi boleto?, NO, SE ME PERDIO

Itachi: -**tomando el boleto del suelo**- decías

Tobi: naru-chan, guárdame tú el pasaje

Naruto: etto, tobi, ya estamos en la puerta de embarque, ya no es necesario que te cuide el pasaje

Tobi: ¿ara?, que bien, viajare en avión -**le da el pasaje a una azafata**- wiiiiii, avión -**se sube al avión**-

Itachi: quien vota por que lo dejemos allá en el vuelo de regreso

-**todos levantan la mano**-

Itachi: decidido

----------------------------------------------

7 horas de viaje después

----------------------------------------------

Naruto: mierda, voy llegando tarde, no lo conseguiré

Hiashi: no lo dejen pasar, intenta hacer un atentado

Naruto: maldito ruko de mierda

Hiashi: mátenlo

Naruto: mierda, se me acaba el tiempo

Itachi: naruto

Sasuke: -**golpeando a un guardia**- idiota, a donde pretendías ir sin nosotros

Tobi: -**golpeando a muchos guardias a la vez, y hablando sombriamente**- sabes que, aunque copies mi actitud de chico bueno, nunca me igualaras a la hora de patear culos de rukos

Naruto: -**sonriendo sarcásticamente**- claro, no soy yo el que se ha casado mas de 7 veces con mujeres de alta sociedad con padres sobré protectores

Tobi: -**riéndose**- por eso me caes bien naru-chan -**golpeando a mas guardias**- ve, ella te debe estar esperando

Naruto: si -**corriendo y escapando de los guardias**- al fin, esta debería ser la iglesia interna del complejo -**abre la puerta**-

Hinata: acepto -**se percata que hay alguien en la puerta**- ara

Naruto: hinata-chan

Hinata: naruto

Kyubi: el idiota

Naruto: no puede ser, llegue tarde -**empezando a llorar**-

Kyubi: -**acercándose a naruto**- hey mocoso, tranquilo

Naruto: aléjate de mí, me robaste la felicidad

Kyubi: bueno, creo que nuestra telepatía aun funciona, acaso no vez algo raro

Naruto: solo veo que mi amor se esta casando contigo

Kyubi: IDIOTA, NO VEZ QUE TENGO EL CUERPO QUE POSEIA LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE ME VISTE, Y DE ESO VAN 13 AÑOS

Naruto: ¿are?

Kyubi: -**hablando para si mismo**- no lo mates, es su conciencia, sin ella el cuerpo no se moverá, no lo mates, es su conciencia, sin ella el cuerpo no se moverá

Naruto: aun estoy aquí

Kyubi: te parece si aclaramos algo primero

Naruto: no tengo nada que aclarar contigo zorro meon

Kyubi: mocoso -**aguantándose su rabia**- o sea, si quieres que me case con la señorita hyuuga

Naruto: NUNCA

Kyubi: pues tenemos algo en común

Naruto: ¿are?

Kyubi: dejémoslo en, ruko-loco-que-me-obliga-a-casarme-con-su-primogénita

Naruto: ¿ARE?

Kyubi: mira mocoso, no te lo repetiré, la cosa es bien simple -**piensa un momento**- aunque para ti, va a ser una odisea mental

Naruto: ¿me estas diciendo idiota?

Kyubi: déjalo en lento aprendizaje, en fin, aunque te cueste, piensa esto

Naruto: oye

Kyubi: si yo no estoy, la novia no es muy útil en la iglesia, si la novia esta sola, no sirven las bodas, y si no sirven las bodas, y así, yo me libro del ruko, y tú te quedas con la chica hyuuga, y todos somos felices para siempre, ¿te parece?

Naruto: no entendí

Kyubi: desde donde

Naruto: desde el "si yo no estoy"

Kyubi: -**mirando al cielo**- padre, por que me diste un hermano idiota -**mira a naruto-** esta bien, te lo explicare de nuevo, una novia, ¿se puede casar sin que este el novio?

Naruto: etto, no

Kyubi: bien, y en la boda de la mocosa hyuuga

Naruto: NO LE DIGAS MOCOSA

Kyubi: como quieras, entonces, en la boda de la señorita hyuuga, si YO, que soy el NOVIO, NO ESTA, que NO se podría REALIZAR

Naruto: etto, pues la boda

Kyubi: BINGO, kyubi-sama, dígale que ha ganado el concursante -**haciendo una pausa y poniendo la voz mas grave**- pues se ha ganado un pase directo al "al fin entendiste pedazo de idiota"

Naruto: -**feliz**- genial me gane un premio -**viendo a kyubi**- etto, que le pasa a tu cuerpo

Kyubi: sencillo, se te acabo el tiempo, te están despertando

Naruto: pero dime algo, lo que sea, una pista

Kyubi: estrategia, 1 - B1 puerta, 1 - G5 llave, 1 - G8 escala, 2 - E3 escala, 3 - H8 yo. 3 - DE 45 tu novia. Te estaré esperado

Naruto: ¿are?

Sasuke: despierta de una vez, ya llegamos

Naruto: anota esto por favor, 1 - B1, 1 - G5, 1 - G8, 2 - E3, 3 - H8, 3 - DE 45

Sasuke: ¿y eso?, son los números de la lotería

Naruto: no, solo algo que debo recordar

Sasuke: si tu lo dices -**dándole la mano para que se pare**- venga, vamonos ya, itachi ya tiene algo en mente

----------------------------------------------

Hotel

----------------------------------------------

Itachi: bueno, tengo entendido, que la casa principal hyuuga, esta compuesta de 3 pisos, de los cuales, en uno de esos, esta el zorro

Naruto: de cuanto es la superficie de la casa en totalidad

Itachi: 6.4 kilómetros

Naruto: mierda, eso es bastante

Sasuke: tranquilo, recuerda quienes salieron campeones en el campeonato de atletismo de la escuela

Naruto: gracias

Tobi: bueno, mucho sentimentalismo, el caso es que, dado a que soy un buen chico, un amigo mió, me dio el mapa de la primera planta de la casa, creo que con esto, nos ahorraremos unos 35 o 40 minutos -**les muestra un mapa dividido en 64 partes iguales**- bueno, aquí tenemos la puerta trasera, por donde

Naruto: 1 - B1

Tobi: ¿perdón?

Naruto: ahora lo entiendo, ajedrez, esa era la pista, estrategia

Sasuke: sabes, por que no mejor te vas a dormir un rato

Naruto: hagamos una apuesta, me quedo, solo si anticipo los movimientos que quiere hacer tobi

Sasuke: que te vallas a dor

Itachi: interesante, acepto

Sasuke: hermano

Itachi: naruto, prosigue

Naruto: para explicar mi teoría mejor, supongamos en un supuesto, que la casa es un tablero de ajedrez

Tobi: bien, el área de la construcción es de 6.4 kilómetros, o sea, 80 metros por lado

Naruto: exactamente, bueno, entonces, la puerta trasera, esta en B1, y si no me equivoco, deberías hablarnos de un cuarto de llaves, que debería estar en G5

Tobi: imposible

Naruto: entonces, luego dirías que la escala para el segundo piso, esta en G8, o me equivoco, tobi-chan

Tobi: maldito niñato, se supone que solo yo sabía eso

Naruto: dejémoslo en que recibí un regalo mientras dormía, el caso, es que este no es un ajedrez normal, si no que de hecho, es uno de tres pisos, si no me falla la memoria, la escalera para el tercer piso, esta en el segundo piso, cuadro E3, y la jaula del zorro, esta en el tercero, cuadro H8, y la iglesia debe de estar en el tercer piso, abarcando todo el espacio de E4, E5, D4, D5

Tobi: increíble

Itachi: es cierta esa información

Tobi: déjame decir que casi toda, por que la ubicación del zorro, no al conocía, pero el resto esta correcto

Itachi: vaya, quien diría que nuestro amigo naruto es pitoniso

Naruto: déjalo en stratos

Sasuke: ¿stratos?

Itachi: jejeje, que termino mas adecuado para la situación

Naruto: entonces, cuando empezamos

Itachi: ya empezamos

Naruto: perfecto, la boda es en 3 días, quien somos

Todos: UN GRUPO MUY RARO

Naruto: Y QUE QUEREMOS

Akatsuki/Naruto: COMER Y BEBER GRATIS/ROBARME A LA NOVIA

Naruto: hey, se supone que me deben ayudar

Sasuke: es que empezó a hacer hambre

Naruto: espero que haya ramen

Tobi: el último paga lo del resto -**sale corriendo**-

Naruto: tramposos


	10. Chapter 10

----------------------------------------------

Good luck naruto

----------------------------------------------

Capitulo 10: soy leyenda

----------------------------------------------

Afueras de la residencia hyuuga

----------------------------------------------

Sasuke: listo

Naruto: la verdad, no

Sasuke: pues te aguantas, que esta la hacemos por ti

Naruto: no se que haría sin ustedes

Itachi: probablemente, serias un pobre alcohólico vago de por ahí

Tobi: -**quitándose su inseparable mascara**- bien, es momento de patear algunos traseros de guardia -**se fija que todos lo miran**- que, acaso no me puedo poner serio

Naruto: -**mirando la cara de tobi**- wow, ahora entiendo por que te has casado tantas veces, eres casi tan guapo como yo

Tobi: jeje, se hace lo que se puede con 70 años

Sasuke: y eso, ¿todavía funciona?

Tobi: niño maleducado -**golpea a sasuke**- claro que funciona, de hecho, funciona mejor que el tuyo

Itachi: chicos, ya nos vamos

Naruto: estoy listo, estoy listo, debo salvarla, pero tengo hambre, no pienses en eso, debo salvarla

Tobi: partimos a las 0700 alguna objeción

Sasuke: si, si partimos a las 0700, por que estamos despiertos a las 0400

Itachi: bueno ya cállense, partimos antes y listo -**hace una pausa**- así es mas fácil pillarles desprevenidos

Naruto: -**por un comunicador**- hey, si no se apuran, yo y dei-chan nos encargaremos de toda la acción

Deidara: que no me digas dei-chan

Naruto: viene o los dejamos atrás

Sasuke: maldito, acaparando toda la acción

----------------------------------------------

5 minutos después, Residencia hyuuga

----------------------------------------------

Sasuke: -**sudando**- uffff, que carreron, uffff, ya llegamos, wow

Itachi: quien fue el…

Naruto: el fue, recuerden, para el, el arte es

Deidara: EXPLOSIVO, jajajaja, hola chibi-suke, itachi, tobi

Sasuke: TU, que haces aquí

Deidara: no te alegras de verme chibi-suke, y yo que me esforcé para no morir en la pelea

Sasuke: gracias a Dios, tus ironías, no son tan explosivas

Deidara: oye chibi-suke, vamos a un bar después del trabajo

Sasuke: -**mirando a naruto**- por favor, vamos ya a buscar a tu novia, por favor

Naruto: -**empezando a correr hacia las escaleras**- juegas sucio, sabes que si no tuviera un motivo mayor, me quedo viendo como deidara te atormenta

Sasuke: solo sigue adelante, quieres

Itachi: mas atención, guardias de las 10 hasta las 2

Kisame: déjamelos a mí

Itachi: idiota, no podrás solo -**mirando a naruto**- no te me quedes mirando, sigan ustedes, nosotros los detenemos

Naruto: -corriendo mientras llegan a las escaleras- gracias

Tobi: -**viendo como llegaban mas guardias con armas**- mierda naruto, se nos escapa de las manos

Naruto: -**suponiendo lo que quieres tobi**- vete ya, anda a ayudarles, no los quiero muertos antes de mi boda

Tobi: -**sacando 2 pistolas de sus costados**- teñiré el piso de sangre por ti naruto -**se va**-

----------------------------------------------

Residencia hyuuga, celda de kyubi

----------------------------------------------

Kyubi: sabes, no me agrada estar encerrado

Guardia: deberías sentirte alagado, te casaras con la señorita hinata

Kyubi: pero no habría sido mas fácil hablar conmigo que secuestrarme, encerrarme, y casi obligarme a decir que si

Guardia: sabes, me estas cayendo pesado -**cambiando su mirada a una mas sanguinaria**- tengo un electroshock aquí, quieres probarlo

Kyubi: si sabes lo que haces, no lo harás

Guardia: pues no se concretamente lo que hago, así que, empecemos con 500 volts

Naruto: -**disparándole en la mano**- yo tengo una mágnum, creeme, después de esto, no querrás probarla nunca más

Kyubi: DIOS NO SABES COMO ME ALEGRA VERTE

Naruto: ¿en serio?

Kyubi: la verdad, no, pero me salvaste de los choques eléctricos, así que ahora me caes mejor

Guardia: malditos, esto es invasión a la propiedad privada

Sasuke: -**golpeándolo en la cara**- ya cállate, solo molestas

Guardia: pues molesta a mis amigos -**toca el botón de alarma**-

Guardias: -**entrando por la puerta**- QUE PASA AQUÍ

Naruto: sasuke, algunas veces me dan ganas de matarte

Sasuke: lo se, me lo has dicho lo suficiente por los últimos 3 meses

Deidara: -**haciendo estallar una muralla**- van a hablar, o a ayudarme a matar

Kyubi: saben, le agradecería si me sacaran de aquí

Deidara: como ordenes -**le pone C4 a la celda**-

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

Kyubi: PERO NO DE ESA MANERA

Naruto: no alegues y ayúdanos

Kyubi: estoy con zapatos italianos

Sasuke: y que, ayuda

Kyubi: hey, mis zapatos son mas dinero que tu renta anual

Sasuke: deidara -**disparándole a un guardia**- debiste dejarlo en la celda

Deidara: -**haciendo explotar a un guardia**- hey, hago lo que puedo

Sasuke: -**disparándole a otro guardia**- ustedes tienen otra misión, vayan y saquen a la chica de aquí

Naruto: pero ustedes

Deidara: nos la apañaremos, verdad chibi-suke

Sasuke: **-disparándole a un guardia en la cabeza-** claro, como en los viejos tiempos, no dei-chan

Deidara: -**tomando un guardia de la garganta y haciéndolo explotar**- sabes que nunca me gusto ese apodo

Sasuke: vamos dei-chan, competencia de quien mata más gente, o quien las desfigura más

Deidara/Naruto: quien diría que eres cirujano plástico

Sasuke: vamos, váyanse, de verdad que nosotros nos encargamos, hace años que no tenemos de estas competencias

Deidara: voy en 7

Sasuke: -**disparándole a un guardia**- no se vale, partiste antes -**a naruto y kyubi**- shu, shu, me estorban

Naruto: -**a kyubi**- vamonos, ellos se las apañan -**a sasuke**- te debo una dama de honor

Sasuke: ni que lo digas

----------------------------------------------

Residencia hyuuga, catedral

----------------------------------------------

Hiashi: hinata, estas lista

Hinata: -**con los ojos rojos**- si padre

Hiashi: pues solo falta que llame al guardia -**hablando por su móvil**- onceavo escuadrón

Guardia: jefe mande

Sasuke: refuerzos, sorpresa hyuuga, te tenemos malas noticias, ya no tienes prisionero

Hinata: sasuke-kun

Sasuke: hola hinata, te mande a alguien para que te saque de ahí

Hinata: naruto-kun

Sasuke: bueno, nos veremos hinata, tengo que matar algunos refuerzos

Hiashi: no puede ser, NO PUEDE SER, NO EN ESTE MOMENTO -**por el móvil**- DOCEAVO ESCUADRÓN, VENGAN DE INMEDIATO A LA CATEDRAL

Tobi: hola hia-chan

Hiashi: ¿tobi?

Tobi: pues claro que soy yo, oye, no tendrás una prima que quiera conocer a un apuesto uchiha

Hiashi: sabía que no debía dejar que ningún hyuuga se involucrara con los uchiha

Tobi: no te enojes hia-chan, bueno, enójate, pero después que sepas que acabe con tu escuadrón, si que eran demasiados

Hiashi: -**cortando**- MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA, NO DEJARE QUE SE LLEVEN A MI HIJA

Kyubi: que te parece si me la llevo yo

Hiashi: no podría esperar menos de un sucesor de los namikaze

Naruto: y si me la llevo yo

Hiashi: ¿QUE?

Kyubi: lo dejamos al piedra papel o tijeras

Naruto: claro

Kyubi/Naruto: PIEDRA PAPEL O TIJERAS

Naruto: GANE, GANE, GANE, HINA-CHAN, VIENES CONMIGO

Hiashi: -**tomando a hinata y apuntándole con una pistola**- NUNCA, NO VOY A PERMITIR UNA INDISCIPLINA DE ESTE TIPO EN MI FAMILIA

¿¿??: -**disparándole en la pierna**- no lo creo

Hiashi: ARGGGGGG, QUIEN SE HA ATREVIDO

¿¿??: -**desde la parte superior de la catedral**- pues yo

Kyubi/Naruto: PAPA

Hiashi: ¿minato?, debí suponerlo, quien aparte de ti se atrevería a atacar al líder de los hyuuga

Minato: -**a naruto y kyubi**- USTEDES 2, ME DEBEN UNA BUENA EXPLICACIÓN

Kyubi: no me mires a mí, yo solo fui el secuestrado

Minato: naruto, algo que decir en tu defensa

Naruto: y tu quien te crees, recuérdalo, ya no soy de tu familia

¿¿??: -**en la entrada de la catedral**- mirad si no sois desordenados, fíjense en el alboroto que armaron allá abajo, naru-chan, amor, te recomiendo que le hagas caso a tu padre, mejor vuelve a la familia

Naruto: ni lo sueñes mama, no volveré hasta que el me pida disculpas

¿¿??: Minato, hazlo

Minato: ¿QUE?, pero kushina-chan

Kushina: solo hazlo

Hiashi: me estoy perdiendo la mejor parte, es imposible que este crió sea tu hijo minato

Kyubi: -**a naruto**- crió, jejeje, si supiera las cosas que le haz hecho a su hija -**a hiashi**- pues eso, el es mi hermano, solo que por que se peleo con papa, empezó a ocupar el apellido de mama

Hiashi: o sea, he estado compitiendo siempre contra un namikaze, acaso -**mirando a hinata**- hinata, tu

Hinata: claro que lo sabia, papa, es mi novio, y la persona que mas amo, seria imposible que en algún momento no viera su billetera

Naruto: hinata-chan

Hinata: -**corriendo donde naruto a abrazarlo**- lo siento naru-chan, nunca quise decirte esas cosas

Naruto: -**besando a hinata**- creeme, nunca me lo creí

Kushina: NAMIKAZE NARUTO, DIME QUIEN ES ESTA JOVENCITA

Naruto: -**nervioso**- eh, mama

Hinata: hinata hyuuga, mucho gusto

Kushina: ne hina-chan, como conociste a mi hijo

Hinata: pues en un matrimonio

Kushina: -**con ojos de corazón**- que tiernos, se enamoraron desde que se vieron

Minato: -**al lado de hiashi**- hiashi, por que no los dejas ser felices, creo que se lo merecen

Hiashi: me disparas, me arruinas uno de los complejos hyuuga, y ahora quieres que deje que se case con tu hijo más destructor

Minato: pues eso precisamente

Hiashi: que mas da, ya estoy viejo para estos trotes, necesito irme a descansar a mi isla y ser feliz por lo que me queda de vida

Kushina: -**hablando con hinata**- lo siento hina-chan, pero temo que mi ahijado sasuke le ha hecho cosas picaras a tus damas de honor

Naruto: ¿a todas?

Kushina: a todas

Hinata: Dios, una era mi hermana

----------------------------------------------

Consultorio de naruto, 1 año después

----------------------------------------------

Hinata: amor, estas ocupado

Naruto: no, solo hablo con sasuke sobre lo que ha pasado este último tiempo

Hinata: sasuke-kun, como te ha ido con ellas

Sasuke: pues ha sido agotador, no sabía que tu hermana fuera ninfomanía

Naruto: -**tocando el trasero de su ahora esposa**- pues yo creo que es genético

Hinata: -**sonrojada**- naruto

Sasuke: la cosa es que me caso con tu hermana a finales de este año, y lo que me sorprendió es que sakura se lo tomo muy bien

Hinata: las 2 te aman por igual

Sasuke: lo se, y yo igual, pero no pensé que aceptaran ser una de mis fantasías

Hinata/Naruto: ¿fantasías?

Sasuke: claro, siempre quise hacer un trío con 2 mujeres, y ahora lo tendré para toda la vida, me siento como hug hefner, pero más sexy

Naruto: a ti nunca se te baja el ego

Sasuke: -**viendo su reloj**- naruto, me prestas tu oficina

Naruto: para que la quieres

Hanabi/Sakura: hola sasuke-kun

Sasuke: responde eso tu pregunta

Naruto: amor, te parece si vamos a casa a eso mismo

Hinata: -**tomando a naruto de la corbata**- claro, nos vemos chicas y chico, que se lo pasen bien

Hanabi: -**tocando el miembro de sasuke**- nos vemos hermana

Hinata: -**jalando a naruto**- ya vamonos, empieza a hacer calor

Naruto: pero quería mirar -**siendo jalado hacia afuera**- SASUKE ERES MI HÉROE

Sasuke: LO SE MI JOVEN PADAWAN -t**ocando el trasero de ambas chicas**- en que nos quedamos señoritas

Fin


End file.
